Smore Son
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: Amare wakes up to something good. Something delicious. Something HORRIFIYING. What could it be? Welp gotta read to find out KIDDOS! (Amare Wilde and Andre Wilde belong to msitubeatz. Give her a follow! Also Cover Image belongs to msitubeatz as well! Also ALSO yes, that is Amare. He is a good grumpy smore.)


The early morning sun shined it's awaking rays to a lake house that was two story high and the inside and outside having to have a clean brand new finishing look to it. It is all thanks to a striped rabbit with the need to clean anything that is considered dirty. Of course while he wasn't the first to wake up on a Sunday morning, only one member in the household was. One of the two sons of Nick named Amare Wilde. He rose up from his bed and uncovered the sheets as he wore his green shirt and red and black plaid pajama pants. He yawned softly with his head being messy. He scratched the back of his head to see his brother Andre snoring but having to eat a pillow while sleeping.

Amare just went along as he always wakes up to his brother eating something while asleep. It wasn't uncommon. Amare started to walk out of the room while rubbing his eyes as he started to walk down to the hallway and down the stairs as he yawned again. As he was about to come down from the steps, a faint scent started to fill his nostrils. Slowly his tail wagged from how great it smelled.

"Oh, I didn't know daddy made breakfast" Amare quietly said to himself as he wanted to not alert the other siblings yet, mostly because Andre would hear and would rush down to eat as much as he could. Plus he wanted to make sure what the food was before he could tell them. He walked over to the living room as the kitchen was next to it while the scent was getting stronger.

However as he did walk down he noticed how it smelt familiar to him. Yet he couldn't put a finger on it. It smelled like chocolate! So of course everyone would love that. Yet it smelled sweet and toasted somewhat. Through the living room he walked into the kitchen where he witnessed on the table a plate next to a chair. Amare rubbed his tired eyes again as the smell was more potent and finally it came to his mind. After cleaning the SandMammals sand out of his eyes he witnesses in front of him the source of the smell. Quickly his eyes widen to the sight of the food item that was made. On the white plate was a smore. He gulped because he knew what that meant. His father had planted that here and he was ready to tell corny dad jokes. The 'Smore Son' jokes.

"Oh no! Not again!" Amare shouted in shock as he knew he had to get out quick. Quickly before his father could show up and make jokes about his Smore Son. Just as the kit turned around he was met with a tall figure who quickly wrapped their arms around him. In seconds Amare realized that the figure was in fact Nick Wilde, his father. The dad fox smirked and hugged his son as his chin nuzzles on top of Amare's head.

"I'm so glad my Smore Son is up and ready for breakfast." Nick snickered at his horrible dad joke with Amare slightly struggling but having to accept the hug as he loved his father more than anything in the world.

"Daddy, I love you and all, but why must you keep torturing me with s'more jokes?" Amare asked with him hugging his dad back while his tail wags lightly.

"I can't help it, you look like a precious smore that I would protect and care for." Nick says to his son.

"Thanks. And that joke was terrible dad. Please spare me from your jokes." The two smiled with a quick laugh before another sound was made that halted their laughing. A loud crunch was heard with two looking towards the direction and seeing another kit was awake. Andre Wilde, with chocolate on his mouth and graham cracker crumbs on his shirt and pajama pants.

"What? I was hungry." Said the very hungry and always eating Andre who talked with his mouthful without trying to hide the fact that he was eating it.

"Andre, don't eat the smore! You are pretty much committing cannibalism since Amare is a smore!" The two kits groaned from their dads joke as he laughed from his somewhat clever funny jokes.


End file.
